The Phone Call
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: A crank call leads to another problem for the art club. Will Usami finally reveal her true feelings for Uchimaki? Find out now. Usami x Uchimaki
1. Crank Call

Mizuki sat in her bedroom surrounded by her three best friends; Kunigawa Ryoko, Kaori Ayase and Sayaka Honda. Ayase crossed her arms and blew air between her teeth.  
"I`m bored." she whined. "Some sleepover this is, we haven't even done anything remotely sleep-overly." Sayaka looked up from her book.  
"Sleep-overly? I don't think that's a real adjective." The deadpan girl said. Mizuki sat looking out of her window at the night sky whilst playing with her hair. Ayase was right. It hadn't been the most exciting of nights. This time it was Ryoko`s turn to say something.  
"What do you think we should do then?" she asked. Ayase put her hand to her chin and imitated the 'Thinker' statue. She jolted and clapped her hands together.  
"How about we play truth or dare?" she suggested. The girls groaned. Truth or dare? How cliché. "Oh come on guys," continued Ayase. "It`ll be fun. You never know, it might make something interesting happen." The other three girls gave in and they all sat down on the floor in a circle, or a good a circle as 4 people can make.  
"All right, who`s going first?" asked Mizuki. Silence. Mizuki turned to Ayase next to her. "You started it. You can go first." Ayase shrugged.  
"Fine," she said, with an air of confidence in her voice. "I will go first. I choose dare." Mizuki sat back for a moment and thought. After a few moments she came up with something.  
"Say something dirty." Mizuki said. Ayase leant back and laughed.  
"Something dirty." She said. The group of girls erupted into chatter.  
"You can`t do that, that's cheating."  
"No, technically I`m-"  
"Ayase, I don't think that`s what she means."  
"Yes I know, but-"  
"Do it again."  
"But-"  
"Ayase!" Honda`s sudden shout caused the girls to go quiet.  
"Fine," said Ayase. "I`ll say it, I`ll say something so dirty that you`ll have to wash your ears out with soap." Mizuki leant forward in anticipation. She wasn't really a dirty girl but she was excited to see what Ayaşe could muster. "Oh yeah baby, do it. Cover me in whipped cream and lick me like a delicious dessert." Silence. Mizuki felt like her brain just exploded. Did that order of words just come out of Ayase mouth? It wasn't even really that dirty, it was just plain weird. A cough from Ryoko broke the silence. Ayase gave a small nervous laugh.  
"How`d you like `dem apples?" she said through another strained laugh.  
"I don't- I just don't know." said Honda. "I don't have the social skills necessary deal with something like that."  
"I think we should move on." Said Ayase. She turned to Mizuki. "It`s your turn."  
"Oh well, I pick truth." replied Mizuki.  
"Oh you`re so boring," said Ayase. "You`re a chicken, aren't you? A big old chicken." She stood up and started to a chicken impression.  
"Bawk Bawk Bawk. Look at me I`m Mizuki and I`m a chicken. Bawk Bawk Bawk." Said Ayase as she moved to where Mizuki was sat and started to 'peck' her.  
"Ayase, stop it will you. You`re not funny." said Mizuki through her laughter. Ayase continued to mock her.  
"Bawk Bawk Bawk. Bawk." Finally Mizuki gave in.  
"Fine, I choose dare." she said, wiping away a tear. Ayase sat down and the other girls gave a small cheer.  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Mizuki. A highly disturbing grin appeared on Ayase`s face. It was the grin of super villain who`s master plan was about to unravel. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
"Call your crush."  
"What?!" asked Mizuki in disbelief. She started to turn red. Ayase smiled evilly again.  
"You heard me. Call your crush. You don`t have to tell us who it is or give us any clue as to who it is, all you have to do is call him." she said, handing Mizuki the phone. Mizuki took the phone and stared at the keypad. Call her crush. It wasn't exactly difficult. Maybe she`d get lucky and he wouldn't respond.  
"What do I have to say?" asked Mizuki. Ayase thought for a moment.  
"You have to tell him you love him, but you don't have to tell him it`s you. If you know what I mean? So you don't have to use your regular voice." Mizuki nodded. That wasn't that bad, she could probably just wave it off as a wrong number or something. She punched in the numbers and put the phone to her ear. She listened to it ring as the other 3 girls leant forward in anticipation. She waved them back. The phone connected.  
"Hello?" said Uchimaki. Damn, guess she wasn't lucky after all. She coughed to clear her throat.  
"Uhhh, hello Mr Uchimaki," she said in a deep voice. The other girls sniggered but Mizuki shot them daggers.  
"Who`s speaking?" asked Uchimaki.  
"There`s something you need to know, Mr Uchimaki." said Mizuki.  
"Go on." He replied.  
"I-" Mizuki`s voice cracked and returned to normal for a brief moment. "-love you." There was silence for a few moments. He hung up. She just confessed to the boy she loved. But he would never know. Ever. But what about the voice break? Would he know it was her? Surely not right? It could`ve been anyone`s crank call. The other three girl`s laughed as Mizuki handed the phone back. Ayase laughed and did an impression of Mizuki`s deepened voice.  
"Uhhh, Hello? Is, uhhhhh, is Mr Uchimaki there?" she said.  
"You guys are horrible to me," said Mizuki only half seriously, whilst looking up at the ceiling and fake pouting.  
"All right Ryoko, you`re next." said Ayase, turning to her next victim. The night continued much as Mizuki thought it would, laughing and joking with her friends, but deep down she couldn't seem to shake an odd feeling. The feeling of what though? Guilt? Fear? Love? Or a strange cocktail of all of them?

 **A/N: Well there you go. Mizuki confessed but not in the way that she`d originally planned. Will Uchimaki find out it was her or will it be another mystery lost to time? Find out in chapter 2. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	2. The Red Phone

It was a Monday afternoon like any other. Mizuki was on her way to the club room to continue her apple painting. She opened the door to the club and froze. It was Uchimaki. Something was wrong; very wrong. He wasn't painting his waifus, he was painting a phone. A red phone.  
"What an earth are you doing?" she asked starting to worry.  
"Making a pizza. What do you think I`m doing?" replied Uchimaki sarcastically.  
"You`re hilarious." she said, placing her bag down on a shockingly empty sofa. "But why are you painting a phone?" Uchimaki put his brush down and swivelled around on his chair to face her.  
"Something creepy happened on the weekend." He explained. Mizuki started to panic. He was on to her.  
"C-creepy? What w-was it?" she asked, trying to keep herself together.  
"So on Saturday night I was just chilling in my room reading a manga. And then at about 9ish my phone rang, and I thought that it might be Imari-san or something." He explained. Mizuki raged internally at the thought of him and Imari having late night phone calls. "So I answered the phone and this weird deep voice told me that there was something they had to tell me. And then the really weird bit happened. They told me they loved me. I was shocked and then I just hung up." Mizuki started to freak out internally.  
"D-do you have a-any idea of w-who it was?" she asked, starting to sweat. Uchimaki leant forward on his chair, his face near inches away from her red one.  
"Well, it`s funny you should say that." He said. "When the person said 'I love you' their voice cracked and for a moment I thought it was someone`s voice I recognised. But I just can`t place who it could be." He leant closer even more, his nose almost touching hers. "Do you have any idea who it could be, Usami-san?" Mizuki felt like she was about to explode. If he got any closer they`d be practically kissing.  
"I-" she began. Uchimaki leant back suddenly making Mizuki gasp.  
"I think it was just some crank call though. So it`s nothing to worry about." he said. Mizuki needed to leave, to clear her head.  
"Yeah, probably. I`m just going to the vending machine." she turning to leave but Uchimaki stopped her.  
"Can you get me a green tea?" he asked.  
"What did your last slave die of?" retorted Mizuki.  
"I seem to remember beating her to death with a pallet when she refused to bring me a green tea." said Uchimaki smiling. Mizuki rolled her eyes and left the room, shutting the club room door behind her. She leant back against the door and breathed heavily. That was too close. He was so close to finding out it was her. And he was so close to her. She buried her face in her palms to hide her bush. She had to try and ignore it, hopefully in a few days the whole thing will blow over.

 **A/N: Well, it looks like Mizuki has been consumed by guilt, or maybe love. Will Uchimaki learn the truth or is he already aware? Stick around for chapter 3 to find out. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	3. Nothing Ventured

It`d been four days since Mizuki`s confrontation with Uchimaki. The constant state of not knowing whether he knew was driving her crazy. Did he? Didn't he? It was driving her mad. She had trouble looking him in the eye, let alone talking to him. All attempts at conversation resulted in a slurred stuttering. Uchimaki, however, just shrugged it off as a '3D girl thing' and so remained unaware to his friends suffering. Mizuki opened the door to the club room and went inside. She was spared an awkwardness for the moment since as it was a friday, Uchimaki was on classroom duty and so wouldn't get to the club room until later. Collette busied herself practicing a magic trick while the president lay asleep on the stirred at the noise of Mizuki reaching for her easel and sat up.  
"Gee Usami-san, you look pretty down." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What`s wrong?" Mizuki remained silent. "  
Usami-san? What's is it?" asked Collette. Mizuki shook her head.  
"Nothing." she said, quietly. The president sighed and sat up.  
"It doesn't sound like nothing." he said.  
"All right fine." said Mizuki, giving in. "I`m in love with Uchimaki-Kun" Collette gasped in shock but the president just laughed. "What's so funny?" snapped Mizuki.  
"Well of course you are." he said, smiling. "A blind man can see it." Mizuki blushed.  
"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.  
"Of course it is," replied the president. "You`ve been in love with him for a while no haven't you?" Mizuki nodded. "Well, I'm no expert with the hearts of girls but-" Collette snigered. The president cleared his throat and continued. "But, I`m a firm believer in the phrase 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. Mizuki`s eyes glimmered as she stood up and raised her fist to the air.  
"I know what I must do!" she said, her voice loud and confident. "I must confess to-" The door to the club room opened revealing a grinning Uchimaki.  
"Oh and who are you going to confess to?" he asked. Collette and the president gasped in shock and Mizuki turned her head to look at him. She felt herself going red.  
"Well, I think it`s time for us to leave." said the president, jumping up, grabbing Collette`s hand and running past Uchimaki out of the room.  
"But I wanted to watch the show." wailed Collette as her voice trailed stepped into the club and closed the door behind him. Mizuki straightened up and coughed to clear her throat.  
"Uchimaki-kun, I have something I need to tell you." desperate to not let her nerves show through her voice.  
"Oh you do, do you?"

 **A/N: Well, we're pretty close to the end now. Looks like the set up to maybe a happy ending. But you'll** **have to find out tomorrow. Thank you very much for reading, Goodnight.**


	4. Something Gained

"Yes, I do." said Mizuki. Uchimaki walked over to the sofa and sat down, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.  
"Go on then. I`m listening." he said with a smile.  
"It was me who cranked called you and it was me who told you I loved you!" Mizuki shouted, her face an unhealthy shade of red.  
"First, yes, obviously Second, of course it was." he said matter of factly. He leant forward. "And third, do you really love me?" Mizuki mumbled something.  
"Sorry I didn't catch that." said Uchimaki grinning.  
"...es." said Mizuki very quietly.  
"Sorry, just one more time." said Uchimaki, who was really starting to enjoy this.  
"I said yes, you idiot! What are you deaf!? I said I love you!" screamed Mizuki. Uchimaki flinched but quickly regained his composure.  
"Well, isn't that convenient." he said, standing up and making his way towards whispered in her ear. "Because I love you to." Mizuki shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. Her face was so close to his. He leant in slowly, their lips almost touching. Mizuki closed her eyes and leant in for the kiss. Her lips came into contact with his. Jer face beamed a bright red as they both melted into each other's arms. She moved her hand up and began to ran her hands through his thick blonde locks. The door opened.  
"Guys are you okay? We heard shou-" Collette stopped mid sentence and looked at the new couple. Mizuki noticed her friend standing in the doorway and quickly broke away from the kiss.  
"C-collette, how l-long have you b-been standing there?" Mizuki asked, her face a bright red.  
"Long enough," Collette answered.  
"Uchimaki-kun! Stop standing there grinning like an idiot! Do something!" shouted Mizuki.  
"Uhhhh…..yeah…...sorry, what?" he said, his mind now blown to bits from the kiss.  
"Pres! Come look at this!" Collette shouted. The president's head appeared at the door.  
"And how`re my little my little love birds doing?" he asked, jokingly.  
"Nooooooo!" wailed Mizuki, throwing a pillow at her two friends, her tsundere side starting to strongly shine through. She grabbed Uchimaki`s hand and the two ran out of the club room. 

The two stood on the bridge. It was the same spot that Mizuki had realised her true feelings for Uchimaki. When she thought he was going to leave the art club, and more importantly, leave her. She looked into his eyes, the light from the sunset making his face radiate with colour.  
"Uchimaki-kun, I love you." she said.  
"I love you too, Usami-san." he replied. He leant in and kissed her on the cheek. Mizuki put her hand to her cheek and smiled as she watched him walk off into the sunset.  
 **  
A/N: Aww, wasn`t that just special. The two kissing in the sunlight, how romantic. I've enjoyed writing this. It was good fun and I'll consider doing a sequel (hopefully something a bit longer) but I'm not 100% sure yet. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. And so for the last time, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.  
**


	5. Update

**A/N: So statistics wise, this is actually the most popular story I've ever published and I was thinking that if any one would like a sequel then I wouldn't mind doing one (it'd be nice to return to a show that I haven't watched in ages). There's no rush but if anyone's interested then feel free to let me know. - WO**


	6. Update 2

Okay ;D


End file.
